A Beleza da Flor de Cerejeira
by Konoha Sisters
Summary: Sakura foi prometida em casamento para Itachi desde que nasceu, mas ela se apaixonou pelo irmão dele, Sasuke. Itachi aniquilou o clã Uchiha e levou Sakura junto com ele. Cinco anos depois, Sakura e Sasuke se encontram novamente, mas agora Sasuke se descob
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:**

"Sakura foi prometida em casamento para Itachi desde que nasceu, mas ela se apaixonou pelo irmão dele, Sasuke. Itachi aniquilou o clã Uchiha e levou Sakura junto com ele. Cinco anos depois, Sakura e Sasuke se encontram novamente, mas agora Sasuke se descobre apaixonado pelo inimigo, Sakura"

" **A beleza da Flor de Cerejeira"**

By Tsubame Ongaku

Chapter 1: "Primavera"

Primavera é provavelmente a colorida de todas as estações... e a mais bela. A família Haruno sempre amou a primavera. O canto dos pássaros, o florescer das flores e o cair das pétalas das flores de cerejeiras. As árvores de flores de cerejeiras, eram as favoritas da Senhora Haruno.

Ela amava o jeito gracioso que as folhas rosas caiam pelo chão, como uma chuva no final do término da primavera.

Toda primavera ela assistia o cair das pétalas de cerejeiras e toda primavera ela rezava por uma criança.

O casal Haruno queria um garoto. Por muitos anos eles tentaram ter um garoto para que herdasse o legado da família Haruno, mas eles falharam. Ambos nunca perderam as esperanças, eles acreditavam em milagres.

Eles ficaram contentes ao descobrir que a senhora Haruno estava finalmente grávida.

Por nove meses, o pai planejou o que ele iria fazer e o que ele iria ensinar para seu filho. A senhora Haruno, nesse meio tempo, começou a fazer roupas de bebê para menino. Eles sempre tentavam imaginar como seria o filho perfeito deles.

**Mãe:** - Ele poderá ter os meus olhos!

**Pai:** - E a minha força!

O casal estava muito contente, mas o dia esperado chegou...

Era primavera quando o dia tão esperado chegou e mais ainda para o prazer do casal.

O pai ansioso passeava para frente e para trás, fora do quarto onde sua mulher estava dando a luz a seu filho. A parteira tinha ficado lá por oito horas com sua esposa, Ele agonizou com cada grito que ouvia dos lábios de sua esposa. Pouco a pouco, ele lamentou ter que fazer sua esposa atravessar tal dor e prometido nunca fazê-la passar por isso outra vez .

Finalmente após aquelas oito horas agonizantes do trabalho intenso, os gritos cessaram. O pai nervoso observou que os gritos tinham parado e tinham esperado ansiosamente pela porta ser aberta.

Minutos depois, a porta se abriu e por ela saiu a velha parteira.

**Pai:** - Como ela está? – ele estava muito preocupado com sua esposa.

A mulher sorriu.

**Parteira:** - Ela está bem e deu a luz a um bebê mais lindo que eu já vi!

A parteira entregou-lhe o bebê, que ainda dormia. Podia se ver o orgulho do pai, através de seu rosto.

Um perfeito querubim... um anjo.

**Pai:** - Ele é lindo!

O pai pode notar a expressão da mulher mudar.

**Parteira:** - Senhor, o que tem em seus braços... é uma menina!

Seus olhos alargam-se e verificou por ele mesmo. Era mesmo uma menina. Foi ai que ele observou poucos fios de cabelo cor-de-rosa na cabeça dela e então ela abriu seus olhos para revelar um par dos olhos verdes muito originais.

Todo o ressentimento que ele teve por ter uma garota desapareceu quando ele permitia se perder naqueles olhos. Era como se ela pudesse entendê-lo ou ler sua mente.

A parteira prestou atenção nervosa como os dois se olhavam fixamente

**Parteira:** - Eu vou indo senhor!

Ele assentiu, logo após a parteira se retirar, ele e o bebê, adentraram o quarto para ver a mãe.

Tinha-se inclinado de encontro a cabeceira da cama e cercado com o que parecia ser uma montanha de travesseiros. Ela estava um pouco exausta mas continuava a sorrir.

**Mãe:** - Como ele está?

Ele entregou-lhe o bebê tão carinhosamente como se fosse um tesouro. E era...

**Mãe:** - Como ele está? – ela perguntou novamente, quando ele não respondeu.

**Pai:** - Nós temos... Uma garotinha perfeita, minha querida!

Ela estava claramente desapontada, mas quando viu seu marido sorrir orgulhosamente. Ela olhar o rosto de sua filha pela primeira vez. Ela viu exatamente o que seu marido tinha visto.

Ela tinha visto sabedoria e inteligência naqueles olhos verdes.

A mulher começou a sorrir, tinha dado a luz á um anjo perfeito, nenhuma mãe poderia estar mais orgulhosa.

O marido pode ver o sorriso da esposa, ele sorriu de volta.

**Pai:** - Como iremos chamá-la?

Derrepente, as janelas de abriram, o vento e as flores de cerejeiras cercaram tudo em torno deles. Era uma cena maravilhosa, fazendo o bebê sorrir, era como se ela pudesse ir para fora e tocar nas flores.

**Mãe:** - Sakura! – sussurrou.

**Pai:** - O quê?

Ela encarou seu marido, ele quase não a escutou na primeira vez.

**Mãe:** - Eu acho que poderíamos chamá-la de Sakura!

**Pai:** - Sakura? – ele perguntou.

Ele olhou novamente para a filha e notou que ela havia assentido. Era um nome perfeito, e lhe caia muito bem.

**Pai:** - Sim, é um nome bonito para uma filha bonita!

**Mãe:** - Você...Você esta desapontado? – ela parecia muito preocupada.

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça.

**Pai:** - Não, eu sempre iria amar nosso bebê, não importando se você menino ou menina!

**Mãe:** - Eu sinto muito!

**Pai:** - Pq? Você sente muito de ter me dado uma bela filha?

**Mãe:** - Não, claro que não!

**Pai:** - Então pq?

Ela corou e curvou sua cabeça para baixo.

**Mãe:** - Por não ter te dado o filho que você sempre quis!

**Pai:** - Não ligue para isso!

**Mãe:** - Mas...!

**Pai:** - Eu tenho um sentimento que embora essa criança não possa ser um menino, ela poderá fazer grandes coisas!

_Outro lugar..._

**Mensageiro:** - Mestre, recebemos noticias que a criança dos Haruno é uma menina!

A cabeça do clã Uchiha assentiu.

**Mestre:** - Mande minhas considerações e que eu espero a próxima visita deles com a menina!

**Mensageiro:** Como desejar!

Ele deixou a sala, deixando seu mestre sozinho de novo e no escuro.

Se o clã Haruno fosse sobre a luz e a beleza, os clã Uchiha não era necessariamente sobre escuridão, mas era sérios. Eram conhecidos como o clã Genioso depois de tudo.

Apesar de suas diferenças, o clã Uchiha e o clã Haruno eram próximos, em especial as duas cabeças dos clãs.Alguns meses atrás, sua esposa havia dado a luz ao seu segundo filho. Ele o chamou de Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas infelizmente, Sasuke era apenas o segundo filho e se ele tinha planos de unificar os dois clãs, ele não serviria. A primeira filha de aliados de logo tempo, não merece o mero segundo filho.

**Mestre:** - Itachi fará! – ele pensou.

Uchiha Itachi tinha apenas nove anos, o primeiro filho e o herdeiro. O mestre sabia que ele estava provavelmente brincando com fogo, Itachi era imprevisível.

Mesmo em sua idade adiantada, Itachi mostrou sinais de grandes poderes. Ele sabia que seu filho era perigoso, mas ele escolheu acreditar que Itachi poderia mudar com o tempo.

Imediatamente o Mestre mandou para o mensageiro e começou a escrever uma carta para seu antigo amigo, para o noivado de seus filhos.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Espero que gostem, essa fic é da Tsubame Ongaku, ela permitiu que agente traduzisse ela para o português, mande reviews please, só pra gente saber o que vocês estão acharam, critica são bem vindas.. bjinhus até o próximo capitulo que não vai demorar pra sair... **


	2. Laços Inquebravéis

**Capitulo 2: Laços Inquebravéis**.

By Tsubame Ongaku

Seis anos se passaram e para Uchiha Itachi, que estava com 15 anos, o fato de estar noivo de uma pirralha de sete anos o irritava.

Era habito da família da noiva que ela ficasse com a família do noivo por um ano antes do casamento, mas não foram ajustados para se casarem antes do décimo oitavo aniversário da noiva.

**Sasuke:** - Você esta pronto pra conhecer sua noiva, aniki? – ao lado dele.

Itachi o olhou, mas não disse nada. Ele sabia sobre o noivado desde de seus nove anos e mesmo assim não gostou. Ele tinha que se casar com alguém mais novo que seu irmão? Ela poderia ser mais irritante.

Ele passou seus dedos pelos cabelos negros. Uchiha Itachi era um shinobi com muito força reconhecida tanto no olhar, quanto nos campo de batalha. Cabelos e olhos pretos como um corvo, alto e bonito. Mas ele sentiu que tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar perseguindo meninas.

Sasuke olhou fixamente para seu irmão, ele nunca sabia o que o irmão pensava. Ele sempre guardava as coisas para ele mesmo todo o tempo. Ele não expressou sua opinião nem mesmo quando escolheram uma noiva para ele. Sasuke desistiu de tentar entendê-lo um ano atrás.

Uzumaki Naruto, amigo leal de Sasuke e de brincadeiras, fez uma cara de interrogação e se virou para o amigo.

**Naruto:** - Ele é mesmo o seu irmão? Como você vive com ele?

**Sasuke:** - Ignore-o!

**Naruto:** - Hmm... Bom plano...

Os irmãos, a família e Naruto prestavam atenção na carruagem que carregava a família Haruno, fazendo o caminho para aquela parte de Konoha.

Em todos esses anos, os pais tiveram todos os cuidados para não deixarem os filhos se verem. Os filhos não sabiam o pq, só os pais. O que quer que fosse, eles acharam interessante.

Konoha era uma grande vila e os pais tiveram todo o cuidado de não permitir que os filhos fossem para o outro lado da cidade.

A carruagem veio rapidamente e parou na frente deles. O primeiro a sair da carruagem foi o senhor Haruno, seguido da esposa. Por alguma razão, a pequena menina ficou para trás. Sasuke podia ver as costas e cabelo rosa dela, que estava encostado na janela da carruagem. Itachi pode ver também. Ele preferiria morrer a admitir que estava curioso, mas ele não mostrou seu pensamento em seu rosto.

A mãe dele beijou o ar, apenas encostando o rosto na bochecha da senhora Haruno, como um comprimento, enquanto os pais apenas apertavam a mão. Sasuke curvou a cabeça, para mostrar respeito, mas Itachi decidiu continuar rígido.

Se o casal Haruno ficou ofendido, eles nunca deixaram aparecer.

A senhora Uchiha sorriu educadamente.

**Sra. Uchiha:** - Perdoem ele, esta um pouco nervoso!

A senhora Haruno balançou sua cabeça e disse que não era nada. Ela olhou para os três garotos e sorriu.

**Sra. Haruno:** - Esses devem ser os seu dois filhos, Itachi e Sasuke!

**Sra. Uchiha:** - Sim e o amigo de Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Onde esta sua filha Sakura?

**Sra. Haruno:** - Na carruagem se escondendo. Sakura, venha aqui e conheça nossos anfitriões!

Devagar, uma pequena figura desceu da carruagem.

Sasuke deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

**Sasuke:** - Kawaii!

Itachi não sabia o que esperar de sua pequena noiva. Ele sabia que deveria ser pequena, mas não delicada. Ele não esperava pelo cabelo comprido, um cabelo comprido com a cor das flores de cerejeiras, esperava muito menos. Ela possuía olhos verdes encantadores que o olhavam fixamente com muita inocência. Mesmo com uma idade tão jovem, ela mostrava sinais de grande beleza.

De repente veio uma rajada de vento. O vestido vermelho dela se levantou com o vento. Apavorada, ela se escondeu atrás de sua mãe.

Sasuke começou. Sakura? Que lindo nome, cabendo somente para uma menina tão encantadora, ele pode apenas supor como começou. O cabelo dela? Havia mais alguma coisa? Seus pais não poderiam saber que ela poderia ter cabelo rosa quando ela era bebê. Não era suposto que os bebês fossem calvos?

**Naruto:** - Hey Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** - O que foi Naruto?

**Naruto:** - A garota do seu irmão é realmente kawaii!

Não dava para descrever a importância dela, Sasuke pensou.

**Sra. Uchiha:** - Seja bem-vinda, pequena Sakura. – sorrindo

Ela sorriu de volta, mas continuou atrás de sua mãe.

**Sr. Haruno:** - Bom nós temos que ir agora!

Ele tentou tirar os dedos de Sakura, da cintura de sua mãe. Quando ele conseguiu, deu um beijo na testa da garota.

**Sr. Haruno:** - Nos veremos em breve!

Antes que ela percebesse, seus pais tinham ido embora e ela foi deixada sozinha com a família da pessoa que ela fora prometida.

Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de água. Derrepente, ela sentiu um braço ao redor de seu ombro.

**Sasuke:** - Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem!

Era a primeira vez que Sakura viu Uchiha Sasuke. Seu coração pulou e começou a bater rápido, ela sentia que havia perdido a respiração. Ela era muito nova para entender amor á primeira vista, então de primeira ela viu que tinha encontrado um amigo.

Mais tarde, ela conheceu Uzumaki Naruto. Os dois meninos não compartilharam nada em comum. Quando Sasuke tinha cabelo preto azulado e olhos negros, Naruto tinha um cabelo loiro, todo bagunçado e olhos azuis brilhantes.

**Sakura:** - Você é o meu marido? – ela perguntou para Sasuke.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente e apontou para Itachi.

**Sasuke:** - É ele!

Ela seguiu na direção em que ele apontava. Ela viu um garoto sério, olhando para eles. Ela sorriu para ele, mas ele não sorriu de volta, continuou apenas olhando.

**Sakura:** - Nós podemos ser amigos ainda?

Ela olhou para Sasuke, que assentiu.

**Sasuke:** - Naruto será seu amigo também!

Sakura não sabia que aquela altura do tempo, ela havia encontrado amigos para o resto da vida. As três crianças formaram um laço inquebrável, mesmo nenhum deles sabendo disso.

No jardim, Itachi apenas os olhava. Então sua noiva não era um desapontamento completo. Ele poderia decidir ficar com ela. Quem sabe?

Um ano depois...

Sasuke e Naruto estavam indo para casa, depois de fazerem algumas coisas para a mãe de Sasuke. Eles viram sinais de fumaça distante, parecia que vinha da casa de Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** - Naruto, eu tenho uma péssima sensação sobre isso, Vamos nos apressar!

...Mas eles estavam muito atrasados...

Todo mundo estava morto. O clã inteiro tinha sido massacrado e tudo estava sendo queimado no chão, não tinha sobrado nada.

**Sasuke:** - Mamãe, papai!

Ele correu para casa e encontrou os pais esticados no chão, mortos, com muito sangue ao redor deles.

Naruto checou a pulsação dos pais de Sasuke, nada.

**Naruto:** - Eles se foram Sasuke!

Mesmo que Naruto não tenha checado direito a pulsação, ele sabia. Eles estavam mortos. A vida que ele tinha, simplesmente acabou...

**Sasuke:** - Sakura! – ele pensou, totalmente apavorado.

O medo crescia dentro dele, o medo de encontrar o corpo dela. Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas. Ela tinha crescido com eles, era muito importante para Naruto e para ele. Os dois garotos tinham prometido protegê-la sempre.

Sempre.

**Sasuke:** - Onde que ela está? Por favor, esteja bem!

**Itachi:** - Procurando por algo, irmãozinho?

Ele estava ali. Uchiha Itachi e com Sakura inconsciente em seu ombro. Não havia ferimentos nela, muito menos em Itachi.

Naruto não gostou nadinha do que estava vendo. Tinha algo de errado com essa cena, havia algo que não estava certo. Ele apenas não pode pôr seu dedo sobre onde estava.

Sasuke respirou aliviado por ver seu irmão e Sakura bem.

**Sasuke:** - Estou contente por você dois estarem bem!

**Itachi:** - Humm? Pq eu não deveria estar? – ele perguntou, não ligando – Eu fiz isso e eu nunca machucaria a Sakura. Ela é minha!

Sasuke mostrava sinais de um choque muito forte.

**Sasuke:** - O quê? O que você esta dizendo aniki?

E ele encolheu os ombros, aquilo era sinal de indiferença, Sasuke sabia disso.

**Itachi:** - Eu queria saber o quanto eu era forte. Qual era o melhor caminho para descobrir isso?

**Sasuke:** - Você quer dizer... Você matou... A mamãe... E o papai?

Sasuke começou a ter flashbacks de sua mãe e seu pai no chão, nadando em seus próprios sangues.

**Sasuke:** - Não, não pode ser! – gritou, caindo de joelhos no chão.

**Itachi:** - Que seja. Estou indo embora. Adeus.

Itachi estava indo embora, e levando Sakura com ele.

**Naruto: -** Não mesmo. Você não vai levar a Sakura pra lugar nenhum!

Naruto estava bloqueando a única saída da casa.

Itachi franziu umas das sobrancelhas.

**Itachi:** - Vocês dois não valem nem a pena matar!

Mas Naruto não se moveu, esse era o melhor que ele podia fazer para proteger seus amigos.

**Itachi:** - Amador. Vocês dois deviam lutar comigo quando estiverem prontos!

Derrepente, Itachi desapareceu em um piscar de olho, a velocidade dele era incrível. Ele não deu tempo para analisarem qual técnica ele estava usando.

Sasuke continuava ajoelhado no chão, em estão de choque, ele não podia acreditar que apenas em um dia a sua vida mudara drasticamente. Uchiha Itachi, seu próprio irmão tinha acabado com toda a sua vida...

**Naruto:** - Sasuke, eu sinto muito, mas ele a levou! – estava se desculpando. – Eu não pude protegê-la!

Sasuke não estava escutando. Só tinha uma coisa que rondava a cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke no momento...

"VINGANÇA".

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Olá pessoal, voltamos com mais um capitulo da fica da nossa querida Tsubame. Agradecemos as pessoas que comentaram, e estamos passando um e-mail para ela, com as reviews para que ela saiba q o pessoal ta gostando, espero que vcs tenham gostado, bom vai ser um cap. por semana ta...Deixem review please...**

**Agora comentando as reviews...**

**Aoshi Sakura:** Arigato por ter lido, ficamos muito contentes que vc tenha gostado, continue lendo... Kissus, Já ne.

**Kisa Sohma Hyuuga:** Arigato por ter lido, que bom que vc achou fofu, mas espere que tem mais coisas fofas por vir, e se Kami-sama permitir, vamos continuar com a tradução sim...Kissus, Ja ne.

**Ichigo-dono: **Arigato... É como falamos em cima, ela vai ler a sua review pq vamos traduzir pra ela, temos certeza q ela vai adorar,q isso, nós tb gostamos da fic e não é trabalho nenhum traduzi-la, é um prazer até, que bom q gostou da tradução... A fic ainda não esta terminada, mas não falta muito para terminar, ela tem apenas 10 capítulos. Esperamos que vc tenha gostado desse, continue lendo...Kissus, Ja ne.

**The Freedom Fighter1:** Pois é, é só o primeiro cap. esperamos q tenha gostado desse, nossa q honra, ficamos mto honradas por vc ter lido a nossa fic, se bem que ela não é nossa, é da Tsubame Ongaku, nós apenas traduzimos ela, estamos postando o maia rápido possível. Mantenha a calma, e veremos o q nós podemos fazer, nessa fic, sinto muito mais não poderemos fazer, pois a fic não é nossa, qdo lançarmos nossa própria fic, eu coloco essa cena pra ta... Não fique preocupada, pq nós não ligamos, pode pedir, q faremos de tudo para atendê-la. Kissus, Ja ne.


	3. Relembrando das Flores de Cereijeira

N/A: Hey, minna! Aqui é a Cami Black! Eu sou a beta da fic...traduzida. A Ale não pode postar o capitulo hoje, acho que alguma coisa aconteceu com o pc dela ou algo do gênero. Eu peço desculpas pelo atraso do capitulo, a culpa foi inteiramente minha. Demorei séculos pra betar esse capitulo por pura preguiça eu sei, as vezes parece que o espírito preguiçoso do Shikamaru encarna aqui. Mas depois de receber um e-mail quase me ameaçando de morte da Ale Malfoy, eu vim correndo trazer o terceiro capitulo de The Beauty of the Cherry Bloosoms! Espero que vcs gostem. Nhaa, já falei de mais! Comentem, please!

Chapter 3: Relembrando das Flores de Cerejeiras

Naruto olhou fixamente para o céu limpo daquela tarde. As pessoas diziam que ele possuía a mesma cor do céu nos olhos, azul. A primavera estava atrasada e Naruto estava esperando pelas flores de cerejeiras caírem. Isso havia se tornado um ritual desde de seis anos atrás, quando Sakura mostrou pela primeira vez sua beleza para ele e para Sasuke.

Sim, cinco anos se passaram.

Sasuke nunca mais parou para apreciar o cair das flores de cerejeiras. Não desde que toda a sua família tinha sido massacrada e seu irmão desaparecido com Sakura.

Quando o clã Haruno descobriu tudo, eles ficaram frenéticos. Procuraram por todos os lados, em todos os lugares. Porém, não conseguiram achar nenhuma pista dos dois. Eles desistiram da busca a dois anos atrás. Mas a família nunca parou de se lamentar. O pai de Sakura acabou morrendo de tristeza, mas a senhora Haruno ainda continua viva e nunca parou de acreditar que um dia sua filha irá retornar para ela.

Naruto estava cansado depois de mais uma rodada intensa de treino de Kakashi-sensei, mas Sasuke ainda continuava a treinar. Sasuke treinava desde que o sol aparecia, até a hora que ele desaparecia. Naruto estava começando a ficar muito preocupado com ele.

Seu amigo era o garoto mais popular da escola, por sua aparência e sua genialidade. Ele era tão kawaii com seu cabelo preto-azulado, sua maneira preguiçosa de olhar e sua aura de garoto malvado. No momento ele estava saindo com Yamanaka Ino só para manter as outras garotas longe dele, mas ele não estava realmente interessado nela.

Quando ele e Sasuke se encontraram naquela época, o que era raro, Sasuke estava descansando depois de um treino. Ele disse para Naruto que Ino o aborrecia em grande parte do tempo. Ele nunca conseguia ter uma conversa decente com ela.

Uchiha Sasuke tinha mudado. Ele não era a mesma pessoa que Naruto conheceu quando criança. Sasuke era sério, obcecado com a vingança de seu clã e ás vezes não ligava para algumas coisas.

Nenhum dos dois conversou sobre Sakura desde que ela desapareceu. Eles também não mencionavam nada sobre ela, mas isso não quer dizer que eles a haviam esquecidos.

Naruto nunca deixou de pensar nela e se culpar por ela ter sido levada. Embora Sasuke nunca tenha mostrado isso, era óbvio que ele se culpava mais do que Naruto.

**Kakashi:** - Naruto!

Naruto recuou.

**Naruto:** - K-Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi não olhou todo demasiado para Naruto.

**Kakashi:** - Naruto, seu treino ainda não acabou. Você ainda tem que dar 50 voltas em todo o perímetro!

**Naruto:** - 50?

O garoto gritou.

**Naruto:** - Mas eu só tenho mais 20 voltas restando!

Kakashi encolheu os ombros, em sinal de indiferença.

**Kakashi:** - Vejo que você descansou bastante, então você não se importaria de correr mais 30 voltas, não é?

Ele ia começar a resmungar, mas pensou direito e decidiu não fazê-lo. Ele foi dar as 50 voltas que ainda restavam.

**Naruto:** - Eu fico imaginando o que o Sasuke esta fazendo... Espero que ele tenha mais sorte do que eu estou tendo hoje... – falou baixo.

Sasuke ainda continuava a treinar. Ele passou as últimas partes de obstáculos que restavam e ainda praticou com as shurikens.

Ele odiava a primavera. Aquilo o lembrava dela... Sakura. Ele escolheu esquecer que aquela estação exista... Que até mesmo Haruno Sakura existia. Mas não interessava o quanto ele tentasse, ela estava lá, na mente dele. Nunca desaparecendo, nunca dando a ele um dia de descanso... E por isso ele a odiava...

Ele sabia que Naruto provavelmente estava curtindo o cair das pétalas das flores de cerejeiras, como sempre. Ele admirava aquilo todo ano, desde que Sakura mostrou sua beleza para os dois. Sasuke queria esquecer. Ele estava desesperado para esquecer daquilo. Mas em cada primavera, tudo o que ele pode fazer é se lembrar das flores de cerejeiras.

Sasuke praticava com um boneco de madeira. Ele deu um chute violento no boneco.

**Sasuke:** - Isso não é o suficiente! – disse violentamente para si mesmo – Isso não esta nem perto o suficiente para poder acabar com o Itachi!

**Naruto:** - SASUKE!

Ele se virou para ver Naruto, que corria em sua direção.

**Sasuke:** - Naruto? O que você quer, dobbe?

Naruto ficou sério. Ele odiava quando Sasuke o chamava de dobbe.

**Naruto:** - Quem você ta chamando de dobbe, pretty boy?

**Sasuke:** - Você quer brigar é?

**Naruto:** Você quer começar uma?

Olhares raivosos foram trocados, mas nada que criasse muitos problemas. Kakashi chegou perto dos dois, mandou Naruto dar suas 70 voltas em volta do perímetro. Naruto foi correr, mas resmungava algo.

**Sasuke:** - Dobbe!

Kakashi continuava ali. Embora ele estava um pouco preocupado em ler o seu preciso livro "Icha Icha Paradise", ele escutou o que Sasuke disse. Ele sabia sobre as coisas que Sasuke estava passando, ele tinha sido informado quando Sasuke foi designado para ser seu subordinado. Ele também sabia que seus dois pupilos queriam lutar. Mas ele nunca viu os dois garotos tão próximos. Eles mostravam amizade embora lutassem por qualquer razão.

**Kakashi:** - Vou deixar você com o seu treinamento. Ja ne.

Ele saiu andando e logo desapareceu pelas árvores.

Sasuke se limitou a olhá-lo, ele estava desesperado para sair da vila e procurar por seu irmão. Planejou isso há um bom tempo. Ele não iria chegar a lugar nenhum com sua vingança se ficasse em konoha. Itachi estava lá fora, em algum lugar... Sasuke planejou encontrá-lo a qualquer custo.

**Sasuke:** - Essa noite. – Ele pensou – Essa noite é a noite perfeita para fugir!

Essa noite enquanto Naruto dormia em sua cama, Sasuke recolheu suas coisas e pulou para fora do quarto. Se ele mesmo tinha que cumprir a promessa, de vingar sua família, teria que deixar Konoha.

Já no portão de entrada de Konoha, Sasuke olhou pela última vez a vila e voltou a caminhar para fora dela.

**Alguém:** - Para onde você vai, Sasuke?

Sasuke pulou de susto. Das sombras, Hatake Kakashi saiu. Desta vez ele estava lendo outro livro, "Icha Icha Violência".

**Sasuke:** - Kakashi-sensei? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Kakashi era imprevisível.

**Kakashi:** - Eu é quem deveria fazer essa pergunta, Sasuke!

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, ele odiava que outras pessoas ficassem dizendo a ele o que fazer.

**Sasuke:** - Estou indo embora por enquanto!

**Kakashi:** - Para onde você vai?

Kakashi repetiu a sua pergunta novamente.

Sasuke continuou a caminhar, mas Kakashi o seguiu e logo ficou ao lado do garoto.

**Sasuke:** - Eu estou indo vingar o meu clã e para que isto aconteça eu não posso ficar aqui, tenho que encontrar Itachi, eu tenho que encontrar meu irmão...

**Sasuke:** -... E Sakura. – Essa última parte ele não falou.

Kakashi encolheu seus ombros.

**Kakashi:** - Se você tem certeza disso, eu duvido que elefantes consigam parar você!

Sasuke assentiu. Kakashi olhou para ele de cima até embaixo. Sasuke tinha um caminho comprido a percorrer se ele realmente quisesse derrotar Itachi. Kakashi acreditava em Sasuke. Tudo que o sensei podia fazer agora era rezar por ele, pois nada podia parar Uchiha Sasuke quando ele coloca algo em sua cabeça.

Kakashi ficou vendo a figura seu aluno diminuir cada vez mais.

**Kakashi:** - Uchiha Sasuke, eu espero que você esteja pronto para o que te espera do lado de fora...


	4. O sonho

Capitulo 4 : O Sonho 

By Tsubame Ongaku

**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, rápido! 

_Gritou a pequena Sakura, de seis anos, para seus dois amigos. A garota praticamente arrastava os dois para cima da colina, o que era muito para o aborrecimento deles..._

_**Naruto:** Sakura-chan, para que tudo isso? – resmungou._

_Ele não havia terminado de comer seu ramen no Ichiraku, quando Sakura decidiu arrasta-los para dar uma boa caminhada pelo campo._

_Sasuke continuava em seu silêncio. Naruto sempre foi o mais barulhento. O moreno deixava ele reclamar pelos dois._

_Sakura quase parou no topo da última colina. Ela olhou para baixo com um enorme sorriso no rosto._

_**Sakura:** - Eu quero mostrar algo maravilhoso. Vamos rápido!_

_Ela se referia ao loiro que continuava a resmungar algo e a dar pequenos gemidos de irritação. _

_Quando os garotos chegaram ao topo da colina, deixaram escapar um pequeno suspiro. Era uma floresta com árvores de Flores de Cerejeiras. Eles nunca tinham visto tanto rosa em suas vidas._

_Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso._

_**Sakura:** - Vocês perceberam? É o fim da primavera!_

_Eles não perceberam. Pq eles deveriam perceber? Garotos nunca ligaram para coisas como essa. No momento, Naruto não sabia que ele retornaria todo ano, no mesmo lugar a cada primavera. Enquanto Sasuke também não sabia que cresceria odiando aquele momento de quanto tinha amado._

_Naruto finalmente encontrou força na voz para dizer algo._

_**Naruto:** - Sakura, elas são lindas!_

_As Flores de Cerejeiras estavam por todas as partes. Elas vinham nas cores vermelhas, brancas e... Rosa._

_O que veio na mente de Sasuke era o cabelo da garota. Sakura se virou para ele e olhou como se pertencesse a flores em volta dela. O que a fez ficar mais linda do que ela já era._

_**Naruto:** - Até que não foi uma péssima caminhada, não é, garota testuda? – a provocou._

_**Sakura:** - O que você disse? – brava._

_Sasuke apenas olhava seus dois companheiros discutirem e pensou que os dois pareciam bem bravos no momento. Sabia que eram bons amigos. Ele cresceu acostumado a brigar com eles. Nunca existira uma verdadeira amizade, sem algumas... Brigas no meio, certo?_

_De repente... Ele sentiu algo. Uma sensação de estar sendo vigiado. Tinha alguém ali. Apenas observando eles..._

_Sakura e Naruto continuavam no mesmo lugar, ainda estavam discutindo sobre a testa da garota._

_Do nada..._

_**Sasuke:** - Naruto! Sakura! Olhem!_

_Uma kunai vinha em direção às costas de Naruto._

_Naruto parou de argumentar e se virou para ele._

_**Naruto:** - Sasuke? O que..._

_Sasuke empurrou Sakura e Naruto para a grama macia. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a olhar para todos os lados com seu sharingan._

_Nada. Nenhum movimento. Não tinha Nenhum traço do intruso._

_Quem quer que fosse, estava claro que era um profissional. Não deixou nenhuma pista._

_**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kun? – sussurrou._

_Tinha um pequeno traço de medo em sua voz. Sasuke não gostou de escutar aquilo._

_**Sasuke:** - Esta tudo bem. Quem quer que seja, já se foi!_

_Sakura assentiu. Ela percebeu que o ombro direito de Sasuke estava sangrando. A kunai tinha pego de raspão._

_**Sakura:** - Seu ombro!_

_Sasuke agitou sua cabeça._

_**Sasuke:** - É só um arranhão, nada demais!_

_Naruto apenas prestava atenção em Sakura e Sasuke, e sorria. Sasuke nunca admitiria isso, mas ele tinha uma queda por sua amiga, noiva de seu irmão. Sakura apenas o via como um amigo,ele pensava. Ele aceitou isso há muito tempo. Se ela não via nele nada mais que um amigo, então se divertiria tendo a amizade dela, pelo tempo que ela quisesse._

_Sakura rasgou um pedaço de seu vestido e começou a enfaixar a ferida de Sasuke, Enquanto ele apenas a observava cuidando do seu ferimento._

_Quando ela terminou, deu um sorriso enorme e disse:_

_**Sakura:** - Prontinho!_

_Ele resmungou um "arigatou" e quando ia se levantar, foi segurado por Sakura._

_**Sakura:** - Espere! O tratamento ainda não terminou!_

_**Sasuke:** - Huh?_

_Sakura deu um sorriso sincero e se abaixou, deu um beijinho no ombro de Sasuke, com todo o cuidado para não machuca-lo._

_Ele corou. Uchiha Sasuke realmente corou. Ele não podia acreditar nisso. Ninguém tinha feito isso antes. Quando ele se machucava, bastava apenas um band-aid. Balançou a cabeça para tirar o avermelhado da bochecha, enquanto Sakura olhava pra cima. Ele não queria que Sakura o visse corado, mas Naruto havia visto tudo._

_**Sakura:** - Melhor?_

_Sasuke assentiu e virou usa atenção para árvores de cerejeiras, mas aquilo o fez pensar mais ainda nela._

_Nesse meio tempo, Naruto ainda estava tendo problemas que acreditar que tinha visto Uchiha Sasuke corar._

_O loiro deu um sorriso maquiavélico. Talvez Sasuke gostasse de Sakura um pouco mais do que ele mostrava..._

_Enquanto assitiam o cair das pétalas, uma pétala vermelha caiu bem ao lado de Sasuke.O lembrou de... sangue_

_Ele olhou para seu ombro que estava sangrando, olhou novamente para a pétala. Vermelho... sangue..._

_**Sakura:** - Sasuke-kun? Você esta bem?_

_Ela tinha uma cara de preocupação._

_**Sasuke:** - Esta tudo bem..._

_Assim que ele disse aquilo, a cena ao redor dele mudou. O cenário mudou de preto para vermelho. Ele viu sangue e morte para todos os lados, viu também seus pais cobertos de sangue, depois viu Itachi carregando Sakura, e levando-a embora._

_**Itachi:** - Vocês dois não valem a pena matar..._

_Sasuke caiu de joelhos no chão_

_**Sasuke:** - Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo..._

_Não..._

_Não._

_Não!_

_NÃO!_

**§§§§§§§§§**

Sasuke acordou gritando, estava sozinho de novo, em seu saco de dormir, em um capo no meio do nada. O fogo tinha começado cedo, e ido longe, mas morreu logo, e a floresta voltou a ficar escura de novo.

Era apenas um sonho... Só um sonho. Tudo parecia tão real para ele, ele até podia sentir o cheiro do sangue.

Inconscientemente, levou a mão até seu ombro direito. A ferida se curou a muito tempo, ficou apenas uma pequena cicatriz, para lembrar a ele do incidente.

**Sasuke:** - Sakura...

Ele não falava o nome da garota há mais de cinco anos.

A lua e as estrelas eram as únicas luzes que ele tinha naquela noite. Mas ele não ligava, não ligaria se um urso aparecesse gritando naquele momento. Ele repassou o sonho e o que tinha acontecido naquele dia em sua cabeça.

**Sasuke:** - Pq Itachi? Pq me manter vivo? Pq você levou a Sakura embora?

A floresta ficou em silêncio. A única coisa que se ouvia era o fundir dos ventos e a agitação das folhas das árvores.

**Sasuke:** - Pq você tentou matar Naruto naquele tempo?

Ele repassou o momento em que a kunai seguia em direção as costas do amigo.

**Sasuke:** - Você quer morrer desesperadamente para me deixar para trás? Você sabe que eu não deixaria de vingar o clã. Você não sabia que eu me tornaria um vingador? Você quer mesmo morrer nas mãos de um vingador?

Não importava o quanto Sasuke perguntasse, a floresta não iria responder, A resposta não estava com ela, e sim com Itachi... Uchiha Itachi.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Yo! Desculpa ai o sumiço, pois aconteceram problemas técnicos com o meu pc, a HD veio a falecer e levou tudo o q tinha, ou seja, as minhas fics... ¬¬" Fikei tão revoltada, poxa eu tinha duas oneshots prontas, só para corrigir e postar, mas essa bosta deu problema, fora q eu perdi minhas imagens de Naruto, kiz morrer mas estou trabalhando para tentar recuperar... Bom espero que gostem dessa cap., eu realmente gostei... Agradeço as reviews q foram mandadas, fizeram meu dia, fikei tão contente, e tb quero agradecer pelas reviews da minha oneshot " É vc q eu tenho amado?", nossa fikei radiante qdo vi as reviews... Bom estou voltando com força total e logo, logo vou estar postando um,a fic de autoria minha... . Não vejo a hora... Explicando que talvez eu demore um poukinho para atualizar, pois estarei ocupada com a facu, mas vou fazer o possível pra atualização sair o mais rápido... Espero que gostem... Arigatou pela atenção...Kissus Já ne...

**ONEGAI DEIXEM REVIEWS, FAÇA UMA BAKA MTO FELIZ !**


End file.
